


i don’t belong(and my beloved, neither do you)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: The nightmares are inevitable. Maybe having someone by their side to comfort them means the nightmares aren’t so bad, though.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	i don’t belong(and my beloved, neither do you)

**Author's Note:**

> you, internally: another dousy fic? and with a taylor swift title? your brand is changing, Doc SW...
> 
> I know. okay?? I just posted a requested jolex fic in tumblr so...go check that out! also, check out “Your Heartbeat” because a new chapter is coming soon(12) and you need to be caught up! 
> 
> but seriously, I am still a fitzsimmons and jolex writer at heart. I just have a hyper fixation on daniel & daisy right now. 
> 
> as always, enjoy and PLEASE leave a comment if you’re so inclined! Kudos also make my day!!

A cold sweat sheathes Daisy’s skin as she is thrown out of sleep. Her breathing is labored, and her heartbeat races. _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_ -

There’s an arm around her waist, holding her tight. Daisy cringes.

“Did I wake you?” She whispers. Daniel snuggles his body closer to hers. 

“It’s okay,” Daniel brings a hand to her hip bone, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“No, you have to be up tomorrow. You should go back to bed.” Daisy realizes she sounds winded as she speaks. She brings two fingers to her wrist. Her pulse is still much too fast. Daniel keeps gently caressing her hip bone. 

“What woke you up?” Daniel brings his mouth close to her ear. He leaves a distance so that Daisy feels only warmth on her ear, not a tickling sensation from his breath. She shifts uncomfortably. 

“Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” Daniel nuzzles his nose into her hair near her ear. 

“Your heart is thumping. I can hear it. It was a pretty bad dream, then?”

“You died,” Daisy whispers. Daniel stills for a moment before recovering. 

“I’m right here,” Daniel assures her, pressing his front into her back. Daisy does appreciate all the physical contact. 

She takes a deep, unsteady breath, “Sometimes it’s Coulson or May or Fitzsimmons. Sometimes it’s Mack or Yo-Yo or Kora. But tonight it was you that I dreamt…was gone.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Daisy,” Daniel says quietly, kissing her softly on the neck. 

“You don’t know that! You could be…ripped away from this, from me, and you could-“ Daisy argues. “You can’t promise anything.” Daniel considers this. 

“No, I can’t,” he agrees. 

“I just wish I could stop dreaming about it. You know in the time loops on the Zephyr, you died. I don’t know how many times I had to watch you die. I just remember never wanting to feel like that again. Plus, you know me. Not the best track record for people around me surviving.” A couple of stray tears drip down Daisy’s cheeks. Daniel just continues to bring himself as close to her as possible.

“None of those deaths were your fault.”

“They were!” 

“No. Daisy, they weren’t. You didn’t kill anyone. You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do, okay? Please believe me. Please don’t blame yourself for someone else’s actions. You have a good heart.” Daisy sniffles, but doesn’t respond. She can’t really find the words. 

“And I’m right where I belong. And I’ll be damned if after having to be taken to a different timeline to find you, that I’d let myself be taken from you,” Daniel says with fervor. Daisy presses against him. “Even if you are responsible for anyone’s death, you’re also responsible for my life. You are incredible.”

“I think it’s the other way around,” Daisy sniffs.

“You flatter me,” Daniel retorts. 

“Can you hold me until I fall asleep?” Daisy feels weak for asking it, but she just really wants to keep feeling his touch. 

“Of course, darling,” he whispers. He places one last kiss on her cheek, and brushes her hair off of her face. “Goodnight, my love.” Daisy doesn’t respond, she just lets herself be lulled into sleep by Daniel’s quiet humming. She really does love him. 

DJ • DS • DJ • DS • DJ • DS • DJ • DS • DJ • DS 

Daniel hates this. He hates that it still happens. The ache at the end of his stump when he has a nightmare. Like a physical reminder that nightmares are really just worst-case scenarios with the possibility of coming true. He hisses in pain, bolting upright. 

“Cover hog,” Daisy mumbles. She opens her eyes, and immediately sits up when she sees him in pain. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a sort of phantom pain.”

“Like phantom limb syndrome?” She furrows her eyebrows. Daniel wants to kiss her then, but he massages his thigh instead.

“Like…I don’t know. It’s shooting. I dreamt about the barn, and the war. My brain is probably just confused.” Daisy pulls the covers off of them and kneels in front of Daniel’s stump. She looks at him as if to ask for permission to touch him, before gently kneading her hands around his muscles. Daniel shudders at her fingertips gracing his scarred flesh.

“Does that feel okay?” Daisy gives him a look of concern, and Daniel nods his approval. “What did you dream about?” Daisy only looks up at her lover for a moment before focusing again on massaging his muscles. “Daniel?” Her voice is soft and patient.

“I said- the war. The barn.”

“What had happened? Why did it scare you so much?” 

“I’d died. You died. Somehow I really don’t think that would sit too well with me,” Daniel laughs bitterly. 

“Are you scared of us dying? Because we just spent a year in space and fared pretty well, babe.” Daisy smiles. She settles beside him.

“No,” Daniel admits. “I am terrified of losing you. I’m terrified that you’ll decide that you should be with a man who is like you- from the same time as you who can understand your references and your interests and your experiences.”

“You understand me better than anyone I’ve ever known. You always know exactly what I need. I love you, Daniel Sousa. Please don’t forget that,” Daisy wraps her arms around his middle, cuddling into his side. “I’m right where I belong. And so are you.” Daniel leans into Daisy, reveling in her warmth and her love. He thinks he must be very lucky to have such a wonderful woman in his life. 

“Yeah?” Daniel asks with insecurity. 

“Yeah. The universe didn’t make any mistakes here,” Daisy whispers. Daniel closes his eyes, listening to Daisy’s breath as he falls back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: http://angry-slytherin.tumblr.com/


End file.
